Perfection
by ridethelights
Summary: Short RHr fic during LavenderHBP. Most likely will be a few short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Perfection

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

(a/n: my first normal/not completely stupid and random fic. Kinda short, kinda generic, but please tell me what you think and I will add more if people actually read it. Thanks!)

Chapter One

The paper on which Hermione Granger had been writing was now soaking wet and tear-stained. Her normally tidy, meticulous print was barely legible through all of the ink smudges. After a few minutes of trying to continue writing her Potions essay, she gave up reluctantly, letting out a huge sniffle and then following it with an equally large sigh. She could barely see what she was writing through her wet eyes, and, besides, she was having trouble focusing on anything…on anything except him.

_Him_.

Hermione had mixed feelings on the whole situation, really. When she first saw him passionately snogging Lavender Brown in the common room, she was naturally both devastated and disgusted. She and Ron both knew they liked each other. They both knew they wanted each other. So why were they waiting?

But, as she thought about the scene later, she had the greatest desire to laugh. Ron? Snogging _Lavender_? In fact, she acted on the impulse and ended up in stitches on her bedroom floor for several minutes. It wasn't until Parvati found her and volunteered to fetch Madame Pomfrey that she finally stopped.

However, after she settled down a bit and finally caught her breath, she entered her depressed state once again, and she remained in that very mood for quite some time.

She no longer took part in the weekend Hogsmeade trips, and she dashed up to her bedroom during every free period to let out a big sob. Even her schoolwork was not as top-notch as it used to be; she now only went over the essay requirements by a few inches, not feet.

_But why?, _she would ask herself constantly, _it's RON. You can do so much better. You're a smart girl. You don't need some silly boy like Ron. Ron Weasley. Ron, the boy who you've gone to school with for 6 years. Ron, that immature, incompetent, jealous git. So stupid! So…imperfect._

Ah…but so, so perfect.

She looked up from her parchment and set down her quill. Brushing her bushy hair out of her eyes, she stood up slowly and then flopped down on the bed, trying not to think about him. She tried desperately to focus on something else, like the cracks in the dark stone ceiling—she almost memorized them, too, until she was awaken abruptly from her trance.

"Hermione!" shouted a certain ginger-haired girl, who just happened to be related to the boy who was the source of all of her misery.

Hermione winced, as Ginny's voice was very loud compared to the deep silence in which she had just been laying for hours.

"Hermione, honestly!" Ginny began, "why didn't you come to Hogsmeade today? We all would have had so much fun together. Dean, Harry, I and a few others got into this huge snowball fight, and it was great until Dean accidentally hit Ron in the—"

At the very mention of Ron's name, Hermione burst into tears once more, causing Ginny to roll her eyes in spite of herself.

"Please tell me that you haven't been staying in your dormitory all month, moping around, because my brother has been kissing Lavender?" Ginny asked in a tone that was mixed between pity and disgust.

Of course, Hermione didn't want Ron's very own sister to know about this silly problem of hers. She made up the best cover story that she could, given the circumstances.

"No, of c-course not, Ginny," Hermione lied lamely through her tears, "it's just that, um…i-it's Viktor. He, er, s-sent me a letter the other d-day about his, um, his…h-his cat, she…she died, and, well, I'm very s-sad because well, um, we were, very close, his c-cat and me…"

Ginny's expression was now mostly one full of pity. She looked around the room and then looked at the figure lying on the bed.

"I don't buy it, Hermione," Ginny said exasperatedly, "Jesus, we all know that you and Ron are meant to be. We all know that you two like each other. You both know it. He's just with Lavender to make you jealous! He wants to make YOU jealous! So go for it! What are you waiting for?"

Hermione stared at her, and then buried her head in her pillow again. For once in her life, she didn't know the answer to a question.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfection: Chapter Two

(a/n: thanks for the reviews, guys! I think that this story may turn out to be a little longer than I thought initially. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, JK does!

Ronald Weasley sat alone in the common room, reading a large, hard covered book about Quidditch. His brow furrowed, he absentmindedly played with his short red hair while he read. The fire crackled happily behind him, and it cast a flickering light about the room.

Hearing a creak, he looked up abruptly and turned his head around. Figuring that it had been his imagination, he returned to his book. However, mere seconds later, a second, shadowy figure entered the room.

Hermione, her flannel bathrobe draped over her shoulders, was wearing a plaid nightdress. She spoke softly.

"Ronald, what ever are you doing down here so late?" she asked.

Ron smiled.

"I'm reading the Quidditch book that you lent me. It's so fascinating! I can hardly believe some of the things that I have learned," he replied.

Hermione simply beamed. "I'm glad you like it, dear…" she said, moving closer.

"But why are you up so late?" Ron asked, a smile still present on his freckled face.

"Well, I thought I heard someone down here, and as a prefect I figured it was my duty to make sure everyone was in their dormitory…" she lied.

Ron looked at her and then stood up.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to punish me, then," he teased.

Hermione giggled as she walked towards him, moving until she was standing only a few inches away. She looked up at him (and she _did_ have to look up, considering he was much taller than she), and she noticed that his expression had changed. He was no longer smiling, but rather, he had a much more serious look on his face. Still, it wasn't a bad serious—it was a good serious…

He slowly moved his hand down to her head and pushed some of her dark hair behind her ears. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit as he looked into her eyes and moved closer and closer. Hermione felt a tingling sensation inside the pit of her stomach as she closed her eyes, bracing herself—

BZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZ.

The muggle alarm clock that Hermione had set filled her dormitory with noise. Next to her, Parvati groaned and stuffed her pillow over her head. Hermione quickly awoke and felt around for her wand. As soon as she grabbed it, she lifted it and muttered a silencing charm.

She sighed, smiling. She wasn't sure what she had just dreamt about, but it had been very pleasant.

She stretched a bit and then proceeded to pull herself out of bed. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she headed down to the common room to wait for Ginny to go to breakfast.

It was a sunny, Tuesday morning at Hogwarts. The House-elves had prepared a delicious breakfast for the students. As Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table with Ginny, she saw silver platters heaped with huge pancakes, waffles, bagels, and various spreads. Different breakfast meats were releasing a very pleasant aroma, and there were many small silver bowls filled with marmalade, butter, syrup, and other spreads.

As she approached nearer to the table, she saw—of course—Lavender and Ron, sitting side by side. Lavender was fussing over Ron, petting his hair and squeaking about some vacation that she was going to take over summer break with her mother to France. Ron, Hermione was pleased to see, looked utterly disinterested as he stuffed his face with toast and marmalade. Hermione slid into a spot across from Harry, a few seats away from the two lovebirds.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said, chuckling silently over the spectacle a few people away.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in a sort of understood agreement, and then began to fill her plate. She didn't have much of an appetite lately, but she still managed to pile a fair helping of eggs and toast onto her plate.

About halfway through her meal, Ron walked over and sat next to Harry.

"Hi, 'Mione, Harry" he said as he continued eating still more toast.

Hermione managed to choke out a little greeting of her own, trying not to show how bothered she had been by Ron and Lavender's public display of affection.

After a few more moments of silence, Hermione decided to speak.

"So, Ron," Hermione began, attempting to sound casual, "how do you like that Quidditch book that I lent you?"

"Huh?" Ron said stupidly, some crumbs escaping from his mouth. "Oh, yeah…Uh, I haven't gotten around to opening yet…I've been kinda busy…"

Hermione snorted rudely. _Of course he's been busy, snogging Lavender every waking moment of the day…_, she thought.

Trying to keep the peace after noticing Ron's slightly angry reaction to Hermione's snort, Harry began drabbling on about some assignment.

As Ron continued stuffing food into his mouth and chugging pumpkin juice, Hermione gave him a death glare that could have burned a hole in his flesh.

It took Ron about five minutes to notice this, before he looked up and, with a bewildered expression, said "What?!"

Turning quickly, Hermione picked up her books and stood up.

"I'll see you in Charms, Harry," she said, before she stormed away.

After even more silence, Ron turned to Harry.

"Don't know what her problem is…" he said hesitantly, shaking his head.


End file.
